Not the frist but the one
by caiusaroj
Summary: Take place during new moon Bella go to vultri to save Edward but not to get back with him while there she meets the one that is meant to be hers and who she is really mate too.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own twilight or the characters

So here I am standing in front of three of the most powerful vampires in the world, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I take a long look at the three kings why not they might be the last thing I see. I will not drop my head lower my eyes just because I'm human I will not show fear why should I. I know I'm doing good because with all the tension in the room my heart is beating at a steady pace there is no fear no shame.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm in Italy trying to save my ex-boyfriend life. Dumb ass virgin vampire Edward Cullen, two days ago Alice had a vision that I had killed myself while cliff diving. Edwards other bitch sister Rose called and told him that I was dead so I guess he was feeling guilty. He is so emo but he was always that way feel bad loathing himself for what he is I don't know why sometimes you cant choose your path in life.

"Bella are you okay." Edward asked

"hell no I'm not okay my life is about to be decided on because of you." Is what I wanted to say but instead I said "I'm fine."

"Well dare Bella may I see if my power work on you." said Aro I guess I had missed a bit of what was being said.

"Yes if you don't mind me asking Aro what is your gift." he stood there just look at me for a moment I don't think he expected me to be so calm and he said as much.

"Bella your so calm and your standing in a room full of vampires, and to answer I can read every thought a person has ever had with one touch." said Aro there was a mumble that went around the room I guess they all were thinking the same thing.

"Well Aro why should I fear I know the law so I don't see the point in getting worked up over a room full of vampires and beside I cant run cant fight all I can do is die with my head held up, and Aro your power will not work on me but yes you can try it was nice of you to ask." again he just stood there looking at me like I had just grown a second head. I stretched out my hand as I fingers touch it felt like a bolt of lighting shot through my body that got my heart to racing and I didn't know why. Two seconds after that all hell broke lose.

chapter1

Apov

The moment I saw the women from Edwards mind I knew that if she were not dead she would make a great immortal so when Jane came back with not only the foolish boy Edward there was also the lovely Isabella. It did not escape my notice that Isabella stood a little away from Edward I don't think Edward really noticed he was to busy trying to read everyone mind foolish boy I know many now dead languages. what stood out to me about the girl is that fact that she stood tall looking every vampire in there eyes steady heart beat but she was think heard about something. Which is unusual because when human know that the are in danger the body react but not here.


	2. Chapter 2

Apov

The moment I saw the women from Edwards mind I knew that if she were not dead she would make a great immortal so when Jane came back with not only the foolish boy Edward there was also the lovely Isabella. It did not escape my notice that Isabella stood a little away from Edward I don't think Edward really noticed he was to busy trying to read everyone mind foolish boy I know many now dead languages. what stood out to me about the girl is that fact that she stood tall looking every vampire in there eyes steady heart beat but she was think hard about something. Which is unusual because when human know that the are in danger the body react but not her.

I stood to greet them as a good king should " welcome Edward I see Isaella is alive and well after all."

"Yes thank you." The boy said

Jane walked to me and gave me her hand there wasnt any thing that I had not figured out for myself. "Alice my dare welcome." Alice is the most powerful seer I had seen in a long time I had always want her but I respect my old friend Carlisle." So tell me Alice, Edward think you infallible how did this happen."

"As you can see I am not." she said

It seems that she wasnt going to tell me more than that but I must know all so I walk to Edward and take his hand,but before that " Felix will you get the others." with a nod he left the room. I went through all the memories I had already seen until i came to the more recent ones.

_"Alice." Edward said she knew what he was asking _

_" Bella is into the extreme sports nowadays cliff diving." Oh I cant see my Bella doing anything like that. I wish I could know what she is thinking _

I pulled out of his mind and that was right Isabella could with stand his gift i wondered if she would withstand mine. " Edward would you mind if I try to use my gift on Isabella."

"Ask her." was all he said

"Of course, Isabella." I called but she seemed not to be paying attention to me so I called out again but she still was look at my brothers. For the most part she was looking at Marcus with sad and tearful eyes and when I looked at him it looked as if he was uncomfortable.

Edward look at the girl grabbing her hand "Bella are you okay." He asked her there was a flash of fire in her eyes than she turned to him with what looked like a mocking smile. For the first time since she had walked into this room she spoke and it was the most lovely bell tinkle that I had heard in all my years on this earth. I mentally shook my head.

"Well dare Isabella may I see if my power work on you." I said to her she looked at me with what I can only be a curious expression again she spoke and it sounded like bells something was starting to pull within me when she spoke.

"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking what is your gift." she asked me like it was an every day thing to do it even look as if she was truly curious.

"Bella your so calm and your standing in a room full of vampires." I had to know why and I answered her but I didn't know why " I can read every thought a person as ever had with one touch." she looked at me and nodded but she went from curious to bored and it was disconcerting to me.

She stood up a little straighter held her chin up looked around the room and then turned back to me with no fear in fact she look like I should know the answer as if it should be obvious. " Well Aro why should I fear I know the law so I don't see the point in getting worked up over a room full vampires and besides I cant run cant fight I will die with my head held up." such an intriguing human she said all of this and she stood firm no fear no second thought it was the truth, which had every vampire in the room mumbling. Behind me I could hear Caius hiss "foolish human" I didn't like that I felt like I should protect her. She continued on " and Aro your power will not work on me but you can try it was nice of you to ask." she gave me a smile as if I were a child and she was indulging me. This human the women was something else I had to know more, as I was thinking this she gave me her hand as our finger tips met I felt everything in me shift I felt my whole world center around this women this Isabella _My_ Isabella.

In that next moment I heard Edward growl, Marcus gasp and stand I wrapped my arms around Isabella and pull her to me at the same time Edward lunged. I didn't have enough time to get Isabella behind me and turn to defend us to protect her Marcus had him just as he was about the hit me. Then there was a feral growl that shook the room coming from Caius and he spoke.

"How dare you try to attack a king." Caius said, but I could see his confusion as well as the shocked guard, and behind me my Isabella heart was beating rapidly I took her and sat her on my throne caressing her cheek and purring I look at her saying "calm yourself _mia_ _bella _you are safe." she looked at me and nodded and took a deep breath I smile at her and stood.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own twilight or the characters please review

Chapter 3

Bpov

I had know idea what was going on all I know is that for some reason I trusted Aro, so when he told me that no one will hurt me and to be calm and that is what I did. I took a deep breath clearing myself of all emotion, which I learned to do to stop the pain when the ass first left me in the wood. Aro smiled at me and stood putting his back to me. I took a look around the room and saw that Marcus had Edward on the ground, Alice was being held by Demetri, and Caius and the rest of the guard were looking at Aro with both confusion and awe.

"Now young Edward you are going to behave yourself will you not." said Aro I looked at Edward he gritted his teeth hissed but nodded. Marcus looked to Aro but let him up Felix moved in as Marcus came to stand just behind me placing his hand on my shoulder I grasped his hand lightly and look up at him with a grateful smile. I don't think any body expected that hell I didn't because more but a gasp went throughout the room, and Aro, and Caius both look at Marcus Aro on the other hand and reached for Marcus hand. they stood facing each other and the whole time Edward was growling low but feral, venom was running down his chin, and his eyes were pitch black. I have never seen him like that before not even when James had attacked and bitten me.

"Aro brother will you explain what is going on." Caius spoke with a scowl on his face.

"Yes brother all of you may leave but Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and of course the Cullens." as Aro spoke the room was cleared before he could finished he continued. " Now it seems that Isabella will be staying in vultri." when he said this I stopped breathing stopped listing all I could think was that bastard took my life away from me I should have listened to Jacob, but I couldn't let him die I knew that I would not be coming home some part of my mind had known that is why I had left the letter were I knew only my father would find it.

flashback

_Daddy _

_I know this is not going to make you happy but I have to go I have to get over everything that has happened here. Daddy I love you being here with you have been one of the best ha and painful time in my life, but daddy you are my best I know somewhere in me I am strong I know this because you are my father and I come from you, you are one of the strongest people I know. I have to find that in me and in order for me to do that I have decided to finish my education somewhere else._

_Don't worry daddy I am find I may be hurt but I'm still a chief child so I took care of everything over the last couple of weeks. I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you like this but this was the best way for me and I have to think about me daddy I know that sound selfish but please forgive me _

_Daddy I love you with all my heart and I know that one day I will get past this and come out stronger _

_Bells_

End flashback

At the time I didn't let myself think about what I was doing, but know it was all I could think about all that this world had taken and given me. It had given me a broken heart and months of pain, it had taken the life and love that I should I belt for myself and for my father, it had given me nightmares of being chased by psychotic vampires real and other. The more I thought this things the more pissed I became and I could only think of one person who deserved my ire and my head snapped to him. As Edward came into my view I started to see red and something began to pulse within me, suddenly Aro filled my vision and I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying as. I began to focus when I saw the pain in his eyes I started to feel his touch which was electric and distracted me enough to snapped completely out of my red haze.

"Isabella please talk to me love calm down and talk to me breath love." Aro looked and sounded so pained that I want to reassure him "Aro I'm fine just what you said I knew it was going to happen and I began to think of all the things that have happened to me since Edward left me in the woods I mean with Laurent almost killing me, and Victoria still hunting me." I was starting to get pissed all over again Aro growl picked me up sat down sat me in his lap with my head on his chest. He started stroking my hair and purring.

"Isabella pleas calm down I know it's a lot to take in but trust me _mia bella _everything will make since for now I will take you to rest and relax and we will continue this tomorrow is that okay." I just nodded my head tired of this day and I wanted it to just come to an end I start to sort it out on a new day. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but give him a small smile back I would also think about why I am acting this way toward him but for know I'm just going to enjoy his arms around me and his strange purring.

"Jane, Alec will you both show the Cullens to the east wing and stand guard Felix, Demetri go with them. Brothers I am going to go and make sure that Isabella is comfortable and I will meet you in the library." and with that Aro carried me out of the throne room he ran with me for about five minutes when we came to a big wooden door with beautiful carvings he opened the door and stepped in.

The room was beautiful with a gold, red, and black theme. The room then the whole of my house there was a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room with what had to be the worlds most plush comforter. On the east side of the room were floor to ceiling window that span the whole side of the room I didn't even know where you could get a window that large. There was a beautiful worn brick fire place with what looked like comfy large leather chairs, just the whole room though large felt like home I turned to Aro and gave him a small smile. " this is a wonderful room Aro you didn't have to do this I don't mean to be any trouble."

"Isabella you are no trouble I want you to feel comfortable and at home here nobody will hurt you will always be protected. I hope you don't mind but this is my room there is no other room that is fit to live in." I didn't know what to say he was being to kind to me.

"Thank you Aro this is so nice of you I will try not to be in your way..."

"Isabella you are not in my way now tell me did you bring anything with you I will have some one get and get fetch it, and the bathroom is one the left side of the room and the closet is the right." Oh yeah I didn't care about the closet but I could do with a long bath and maybe some food I turned to Aro and ask. " My things are in a yellow Porsche, and Aro do you think I could get something to eat please." I look at him and I couldn't find it in myself to look away I mean I really looked at him straight black smooth pale skin those alluring ruby eyes that I could just fall into and be happy to live there, as you looked at his body I could tell that under his suit was a strong hard built body I shivered at the thought of him on top of me. I realized that I was ogling the king of the vampires and snapped my eyes back to his face he had the sexiest smirk on his face. I blushed the darkest shade of red and looked away he ran his finger tips from ear to down under my chin and lifted my face so that we were looking in to each others eyes.

"Isabella" he purred my name and it shot right through my body " you are so beautiful you should never hide it I find your blush intoxicating." He ran nose down my chin taking a deep breath again I shivered and leaned in to him I didn't know what was happening to me but it felt right. "Goodnight Isabella sleep well and I will have your thing brought to you and you food."

With that he walked out of the room I stood there for a few minutes trying to put my scramble thought back in order. I took another look around Aro room and walked into the bathroom praying the was a tub I could soak in. When I walked in to the bath I couldn't believe my eyes there was both a huge tub and shower I ran the water and when it was done I got in and let my mind go blank and just relaxed.

note please review


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTR 4

Apov

I left my Isabella and headed to the library my mind was running wild with thoughts of her and how she was handeling everything that had been heeped on her. I could not believe it when I first saw our bond through Marcus gift I thought I had a that bond with my ex-wife Sulpicia, but she ran off with a nomad that came to see the famouse vultri three centuries ago i wanted to kill him and lock her away, but what good would that have been she was not mine. I knew now that I had my mate I would not let her go I would give her everything, do anything love her keep her safe more than that foolish boy could she would be a queen my queen.

I walked into the library to find Caius yelling at Marcus "You must tell me what is going on, what did you show Aro..." Marcus cut him off "Well now that Aro is here maybe he could explain everything to you." Caius gave me an expected look.

"Do have a seat brother"we all took a seat and for a few seconds I put my mind in order "First Caius Isabella is my mate now before you say anything know that she is to stay. She will be changed when the time comes and not a moment sooner, so we will talk about that when I have with my Isabelle before I go on Caius, Marcus would like to say anything." Marcus shook his head will a small smirk on his face I had not seen him so much as a light in his eyes in a millennia I would have to find out about that as well so much to talk about so many things that are about to change. Caius was to busy looking at me to notice his face was a mix between shock and anger it was funny to see but I dare not laugh.

"Aro your sure that human is your mate..." I growled low in my chest I could fell fire build in me I did not care that he was my brother nobody would disrespect my mate nobody. I was in Caius face faster than I have moved in a long time "You will respect Isabella as I do Athenodora I will not stand for it no this if you do not like it keep it to your mouth shut." I took my seat and calmed myself Marcus had the look of death on his face I had to know what it was that had Marcus showing more emotion than he had since Didyme was killed by the Romanians. "Marcus what is this you haven't showed much interest in anything lately, and now your..." I trailed off I didn't know what else to say I could have touched his hand but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Aro why don't we get through everything else first." I supposed he was right there are a few thing like the Cullen's and whoever this Victoria that was hunting my Isabella. "You are right first the Cullen's what do you suggest we do about them."

Caius spoke first "well I think we should call the rest of them in to be punished for reveling our kind." I didn't know about that I was thinking we should let the to Cullen's go for now I needed time to for Isabella to get to know me without the extra stress but they couldn't go unpunished they never intended to change Isabella I am glad about that but still the law is the law. Marcus spoke up "Caius brother I don't think that is a good idea for right now we need to allow Aro, and Bella to let their bond grown and she don't need them to be here while that is happening will you not allow this."

"Well when you put is like that, Aro we cant let them go they broke the law will nothing be done." Said Caius I knew that I had to figure this out "Caius I don't plan on letting them go unpunished but Marcus is right me and my mate need time." We thought quietly for a few minutes trying to come up with an compromise I couldn't help that my mind drifted to my love I had sent Heidi out to get Isabella some food and her thing from the car she came in I wondered if saw was resting well and if she would be comfortable her would she love me. Marcus interrupted my thoughts "why don't we let the two Cullen's go for now with a letter to Carlisle simply saying that we will contact them at a later date and have the discussion then and leave it at that for now."

"Brother surely you don't think they are just going to wait till we call them here." Said Caius

"Well in they come then we will deal with it but that is what we are going to do." I thought that, that would be the best course of action now to deal with the Victoria person who was hunting my Isabella. "Brothers will still need to talk about this Victoria that is hunting Isabella do you think we should find her and..." Caius cut me off "Aro do you really think that she is going to just stop hunting her, and why is she hunting in the first place."

"If the boys memories are any thing to go by she is the mate of the nomad they killed who was hunting Isabella." I didn't like the fact that my Isabella was being hunted and is still being hunted " Your mate has a strange effect on our kind it seems, and what of the boy did he not think that Isabella is his mate." I growled so loudly a few books fell of the shelves "She is _mine_ he was wrong he confused the pull of _la tue canta _with that of the mate that is why he didn't what to turn her."

Again I had to try and calm myself I was ready to be done with this conversation, but of course there where thing that needed my attention as king "So brothers what are we going to do are we going to let the Cullen's go to be summoned at a later date, are we going to send some one to bring Victoria here, and we need to introduce my Isabella to the guard which I will talk to her about once she wake up. I also think that she almost used a power in the throne room. "

"I noticed something like a clear blue bubble start to pulse around her." said Marcus

"What done you mean" I guess Caius was not looking at my Isabelle I noticed it to that is what had me worried about her when she looked at the boy I heard her heart speed and there was a flash of blue in her eyes I had never in my three thousand years seen any thing of the kind. My Isabella was going to be so powerful and she didn't even know it she would make a wonderful queen and a beautiful immortal.

"Yes Caius, Marcus is right there was something that started to happen she is going to be powerful she is already a shield I will see if she will to allow Alec try is gift on her." Marcus looked at me like I had lost my mind before he could say anything I spoke " calm yourself brother she will not be hurt I doubt that it will even work on her if neither the boy or myself could reach her and we both are powerful in our own right I think it is a mental shield."

"I don't think it was a mental shield in the throne room." said Marcus "I think if you hadn't stepped in when you did Aro she would have hurt him." I looked at my brother he had a point she was upset and with the amount of anger going through her and with everything she has gone through her mind or body snapped and was protecting herself. In that moment I was so proud of my Isabella she would be able to protect herself I was sad at what she must have endured for her mind and body to go to such length to protect itself. He continued to speak "I also agree that we should let the Cullen's go for now and we send a letter with Alice and then maybe contact Carlisle in two week if things are going well between you and Isabella and if you both need more time we will just contact him to make sure that he know that we are going to schedule them in. I will wrote the letter Caius what do you say to this."

I look at Caius to she him in a state of shock I'm guessing this was due to the news about Isabella. "Caius brother are you alright" me and Marcus look at each other and laughed after a few minutes of just looking at us he finally spoke. "I really don't know I mean Aro is now mated and not only is his mate not a vampire yet she some how already has power, and in I'm not mistaken she could have hurt the boy somehow and if that isn't crazy enough we have to let the Cullen's go with only to summon the later. Have I missed anything so far oh yes we have to send some one to bring this Victoria here." he paused but only for a second before he continued "Which bring me to ask how did your dare Isabella get away from the one she mentioned in the throne room what's his name Laurent, and how has she been able to evade Victoria this whole time."

Now that he had bring it up I was starting to wonder that myself with everything else that was going on I hadn't thought of that. There was yet another thing that I was going to have to discuss with my Isabella I gave a small smile just thinking about it. My Isabella was such a mystery, but what ever it was I was grateful to it or them for protecting her. "I will ask her that when she wakes brother I'm sure it will be interesting to hear. Now that we know what we are going to do with the Cullen's what are we going to do about Victoria are going to send someone"

Caius spoke "I think we should send some one you don't just kill ones mate and expect them not to seek revenge, why the Cullen's didn't handle it I don't know. I vote we send Felix, and Demetri in the morning after you talk to your mate what ever is protecting her might get the wrong idea and any way we need to know."

I looked to Marcus to see if he agreed with everything he nodded his head "So that we are all clear we will let the Cullen's go for now to be summoned at a later date, Marcus you will write the letter to Carlisle we will let them leave in the morning and Felix and Demetri will leave with the to seek out Victoria. I will talk to my mate in the when she wakes and we will introduce her to the guard if that is all brothers I would like to go and check on my mate." the both nodded and stood I turned to the door and then turned back to face Marcus "Oh and brother don't think I forgot will have to discuss this new you at some point." I smiled at him and walked out the room in no time at all I was in front of the door to my Isabella.

I walked into the room to hear her steady heart beat I pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat look down at her she was so beautiful. She was my mate being in the same room with her I felt mare relaxed just to breath in her intoxicating scent of strawberries and lilac with a hint lavender. Her long mahogany hair was spread around her I wanted to run my fingers through her hair caress her beautiful body, but I knew it would be plenty of time for that she had to get to know me first and I would give her that time just as I had to get to know her.

My Isabella I couldn't believe all the things she had been through just from the things I had seen in the boys mind and I'm sure there is more that has happen to her since he has left her. I looked down at her and ran my finger tip down the side of her cheek she turned her face into my hand and gave a small sigh which made me smile I whispered softly as not to wake her "Don't worry my love you are home and I will protect who and love you, you will be mine for all eternity you will be safe."

Note I work night so I will try to update every morning before I go to sleep I will make the chapters longer as I go

please review


	5. Chapter 5

Note from here it gets a little more adult Don't own twilight or the characters

CHAPTER 5

BPOV

I woke up to the brightest light ever and my eyes weren't even open yet the funny thing is I remembered the big ass window on the east wall on vultri I took a deep deep breath I was trying to make it reach my feet. I knew that I would have to deal with so much today I really didn't want to wake up, but I took another deep breath and slowly open my eyes I rolled over to face the bed something was going to have to give about that window I groaned.

"_Mia bella _are you okay did you hurt yourself" I couldn't help but laugh Aro really sounded concerned I looked at him "I'm fine I just that the sun is so bright." He looked so good today with his long black hair I couldn't look into his eyes I knew that I would get lost and that would make me look more messed up then I'm sure I already looked.

"Good morning Aro"

"Good morning Isabella did you sleep well " I loved how he said my name nobody could say my full name without me correcting them, but when Aro said it went straight to my core and that was embarrassing. I knew that as a vampire he could smell it and if his eyes going pitch black to go by I had good reason to be turning seven shades of read. I turned away from him I didn't know where all this was coming from I had never reacted to anybody like this before not even Edward. Suddenly Aro was next to me on the bed pulling me into his lap lifting my eyes to his and I melted in to him I wanted to kiss him so bad I look at his lips and the next thing I know Aro is kissing me. It took no time at all for me to straddle him and throw my arms around him and pull myself closer one of his hands fisted into my hair and the other grabbed my ass and pulled me tighter against him. I gasp and his tongue was in my mouth I moaned and he flexed his hips into mine I shivered.

"My Isabella we need to stop there is a lot of thing to do today." I whimpered as soon as he pulled away from me he started to kiss down my neck kiss down my neck and purred I shivered and could feel my core dripping that is when he growled and was on top of me on the bed.

"Isabella you smell so sweet I would love nothing more than to sink into you right know." He continued to purr and thrust my hips into him "Aro please" I didn't even know what I was begging for I just didn't wan him to stop what he was doing to me.

'Let me please Isabella I know that your not ready to go far but let me taste you baby." I nodded my head " ask me Isabella tell me what you want."

"Aro please, please taste me" he growled and kissed me his hands running down my body just as we were about to go farther there was a knock at the door Aro growled out "What!"

"Aro, brother there are many things that need to be done" I wasn't sure who it was until Aro said "Thank you Marcus we will be there shortly ." He stood and pulled me up with him "Isabella why don't you go freshen up and I will get you some breakfast and we will sit and talk is that okay with you."

I didn't know why he was asking me but I did appreciate that I wasn't ready to talk to or see other people. "Yes thank you for asking that would be fine" he kissed me one more time and walk out the room I went and took a shower which was big enough to fit five people. As I washed my here I gave some real thought to my feeling for Aro I mean I was really attracted to him he make me weak in the knees, and his body my gosh the man had a body tall muscle but not to much and of course he was beautiful but there was something more in his beauty. Those eyes of his it was like he could see right through me I could look into those eyes all day they were not the same red as James no his eyes were sadistic and the color of blood, but Aro's eyes were like the deepest ruby pure. I realized then and there I could fall for Aro and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not I mean could Aro fall for me I knew he was attracted to me I felt it but dose that follow that he could somehow harbor feeling or allow them to grow.

I finished up in the shower I brushed my teeth dried my hair and walk into the room I didn't bring and clothes into the bathroom with me so I had to walk out in my towel. When I open the door Aro let out a deep growl and was in front of me before I could find him in the room he grabbed me and pulled me close running his finger through my hair, as he skimmed his down my neck he spoke. "Isabella, love your trying to kill me" and he purred "Aro..." his name came out breathy and before I could finish what I was going to say he kissed me I put my arms around his neck but before the kiss could get started he pulled away "why don't you get dressed and then you could sit down and eat and we will talk."

I walked to the closet light headed damn the clothes I didn't see what I picked until I had it on, it was a midnight blue sundress that came to just above the knee it also had little whit flowers going around the bottom I found some white flats and put the on. I walked out of the closet to find Aro sitting at a table that had bacon, eggs, toast, fresh fruit, juice and coffee I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the food. I took a seat after eating some of the food I looked at Aro to see him in deep thought I guess now is as good as time as any to start every thing so I spoke first.

"Am I going to die" that was the first thing I wanted to know before anything because if I was nothing else would really matter.

"NO! No one will hurt you, you will be safe here." I believed him why would he lie and what choice did I have.

"Aro I know that there is a reason for you saying that I will be staying here aside from what's happening with the Cullen's could you please tell me what that is."

"Isabella so blunt and to the point, well I think you have a right to know I'm just not sure how you are going to take this information." We looked at each other for a few seconds when I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"Well whatever it is you should just say it and we will see what happens" he nodded his head and if I didn't know any better I would say that he was nervous which was throwing me off.

"Alright Isabella it would seem that you and I are mates" he paused to let that sink in I wasn't really surprised by that I mean with the feeling I was having it was nice to know the reason behind it I thought I was going crazy I smiled at that.

"And what does being mates mean exactly I thought I knew but now I'm not so sure I mean Edward said that you couldn't leave your mate and he left me so..." before I could finish

"Isabella you were never his mate not to say you didn't or don't love him he is not your mate."

"First I don't love Edward any more not like I used to I will always care about him because his is my first love, but I am not in love with him I haven't been for a long time. Second are you trying to say that Edward never loved me he really was just toying with the stupid clumsy human." I was starting to get mad at him al over again and something snapped but not like it did in the throne room it just felt like I was protecting someone or more than some one I'm not sure I looked back to Aro.

" No I am sure he loved you to some point but your are his singer do you know what that mean" I nodded "well the pull that Edward was feeling was that of the singer and here confused that with the mating pull." I think I understood that I mean it would explain a lot about our relationship he was always overbearing and controlling.

"Isabella you seem to be taking this well what are you thinking" I looked to Aro and I just could believe that this man was all mine to do with as I please and to have him do with me what he pleased to be loved and cherished for the rest of forever.

"I'm thinking that I am okay and that somewhere I know that Edward and I was not to be I think I would like to get to know you better." I didn't know where this new Bella was coming from this new confidence but I just felt like I could be myself around Aro I guess that is what being a mate is.

"Really are you okay you seem ok but are really" I smiled at him and decided to give new Bella a test drive I stood from my seat and walked over to Aro and sat down in his lap and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Aro I know that I feel something for you I'm not saying it is love but I know that I want to be around you and get to know you. I know that I feel more relaxed when I am with you I feel safe in your arms and there is something else that I cant explain but it feel right and I have never felt this for anybody and I do mean anybody."

He look at me at pulled my lips to his I could feel his smile " well that is good to know you can have all the time in the world to get to know me. _Mia Bella_ you should know that I will never leave you I will give you everything you deserve and more." I should have known if your with vampire you have to deal with there money what is up with vampires buying everything.

"Aro you don't need to get me anything you have already done so much for me."

"Nonsense you are my mate and you will be taken care of so you might as well not argue you want win." I narrowed my eyes at him and all he did was laugh at me and kiss me stupid vampires with money.

"So Aro what is going to happen with the Cullen's" I hated to break the moment but I just wanted it all out the way. "We are going to let them go for now that just so that you and I can get to know each other without the extra stress, but they will have to be summoned at a later we cant just let the break the law now if they intended to change you that would be different but as far as I can gather from the boy they were not." I guess I can understand that I cant law broken cant go unpunished. "What are you going to do with them I don't want them to die because of me." I really didn't it wasn't all of the I bet they left because of Edward they were going to be my family at one point and I still cared about them.

"Carlisle is a friend of mine they want be put to death but they will be punished." I took a deep breath that was good at least the were not going to die I couldn't live with myself knowing they were killed because of me.

"We are going to let Alice, and Edward go as soon as we leave here but before that there are a few more thing we need to discuss why don't you tell me about this Victoria."

" She was James mate Laurent said that she was going to kill me to get back at Edward you know mate for a mate, but come to find out he isn't even my mate but I'm sure she wouldn't care she would still see it as my fault. Before Laurent tried to kill me he said that she was going to kill me in the most painful she has been hunting me for months I just don't know what I would do if..." that when I stopped and look at Aro and I could tell he wanted to know just how I've managed to evade Victoria. I didn't know what to do I didn't want to get Jacob and the pack hurt they have saved my life more times then I can count mine and my father, but I know there was no way out of it I had Aro attention and I had to tell him something.

"Okay look Aro please don't hurt them they have helped me and my father so many time they want cause any problem they just protected Forks, and I have grown up with some of them and most ofthem are like big brothers to me." My breathing picked up I was so worried tears were stinging my eyes Aro stroked my back and told me calm down.

"Isabella we just need to now these thing that is all no harm will come to them." I look up at him with tears running down my face and ask if he promised.

"Love I would never hurt some thing that was so dare to you as a matter of fact I owe them for protecting you all this time I sure it was a full time job." I laughed at that because it had been a full time job the pack was running themselves day and night to keep Victoria away from me.

"Okay their is a pack of shifter that live on the reservation near Forks." He look at me with a curious light in his eyes " And what do they shift into it has to me something that is strong enough to hurt a vampire..." he trailed off and before I could say anything he spoke. "The wolves that Carlisle has a treaty with the are back " I look at he shocked he did he know that he answered my question "After Carlisle made the treaty he contacted to about them he was so intrigued by the and so was I for that matter me and Caius went to see them because he has a thing with the true children of the moon."

"You went to see them but that mean you meat Jacob grandpa he was the last alpha." Aro nodded and spoke again " Yes, and I assuming that this Jacob is a black he is the alpha how did they come back when did the come back.

"Yes Jacob is a black but he is not the alpha he didn't think that is was the right person to be responsible of the life of that many, so he passed the alpha to Sam but if he wanted to he could be an alpha. Jacob told me that when the Cullen's moved back it triggered the wolves gene and that is when Sam shifted and the longer they stayed the more turned and will the killings that James and his coven did it made more shift. He also so said that just because there gone doesn't mean anything they had already started the process."

We sat quiet for a few minutes just thinking about every thing when he spoke again "so tell me more about this Victoria all that you can tell me."

"Well first I think she has the gift of evasion" he stopped me

"How do you know that" he said.

" Jacob would always tell me how she was always able to escape no mater how tight they closed in on her, and that made me think how she was able to get away from Esme, and Rose when I was running from James not only that she always get away from the pack and there are ten of them. I think it is a gift with James being a tracker and Victoria managing to get them out of tight situations they were a formidable pear I don't know if I would have been able to get out of that had Victoria been with him."

"That good and I think you may be right ten wolves is a lot for a single vampire even for the best of them is there anything else that you can tell me about her." I thought about some thing but I wasn't sure if it had anything to do with her but I might as well be on the safe side.

"Yes, the last time the pack chased her away was about two months ago and we haven't seen anything from her since, but then there started to be a lot of missing and burned people in Seattle I remember Jasper telling about his time in the southern wars and some of the thing he said is the same thing that his happening in Seattle I think she is building a Newborn army." Aro looked at me in shock and his eyes was starting to go pitch black there was a low growl that was building in his chest.

"She will never get close to you we will be sending some of the guard out today and see what all this is about I'm sure your right if the God of War told what the signs were and you were seeing them I am sure we will stop this and you will be safe. Now how about when get you some lunch and you will be introduced to the guards and my brothers."

We have been sitting here for a long time and I was hungry and I guess I had to meet everybody at some point. " Yes that would be fine I would like to meet everybody, say bye to Alice before she go Aro do you think I can eat lunch out side this room I would like to walk around.

He look down at me and said that I could have anything I wanted and we got up to leave. it was already a long day but I did have a good start I think I'm going to like it here.

Note: what do you think I will try to add every day


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTR 5

Apov

I couldn't believe all my Isabella had told me she was very observant some of the smallest thing she would notice. I was sure she was right about Victoria's gift and the fact that she was building a new born army. I called Jane out so she could walk with Isabella to the kitchen so that she could eat lunch I ask if she would mind but there were a few things that I needed to discuss with my brother. My Isabella said that she understood and would see me later when it was time to meet everybody and say bye to the Cullen's.

My love was take everything so well i was proud of her with everything that was going on in her life she was still walking with the grace of a women, and her body I could worship all night all day for weeks, years, and it would still be a mystery I already knew that she would keep me on my toes. As I walked into my study I called for my brothers took my seat, there was a knock on the door I told them to come in and take a seat.

"What going on Aro what did you find out" Caius said ever the one to enforce the law.

"There where a number of thing that my Isabella told me we are going to have to send out more guard she thinks that Victoria is creating a newborn army." I stopped and let that sink in which didnt take very long Marcus was the first to speak.

"Aro how do you know how did Bella find this out why haven't we heared about this army."

Caius finished up the question with."How has Isabella survied for so long I mean there is Edward his singer I have never seen our kind withstand that call, then there was Jame who you say was just hunting her for the hell of it not only was he hunting her she walked right into his arm to save her mother who wasnt even there. She was almost killed by Laurent and still lived, oh lets not forget Victoria who has been hunting her for some time know and now you say that Isabella thinks that she is building a newborn army for one person. Next she comes to vultri and stand before the three of us to save a boy that never truly love her and left her in the wood, but never the less she comes. Aro your mate is very strong I have never seen her like and I'm not saying this to be rude but any other human would have been broken or dead by now.

I could not argue with Caius he was right when it was all laid out like that Isabella had been through more than her fare share of bad luck. I looked to Marcus and he seem to agree I haven't even told them about the almost rape that the boy saved her from and the almost crushing by van. I realized that, thats how she gain such powers my Isabella had been through things no other human could with out the help of a gift fate had put her on a dangerous path but not without protection. She was truly extraordinary and who knows what kind of immortal she would make my mate would be great and with me by her side the world would be at her feet.

"You are right Caius its a wonder that she has survived through a lot of things but not with out help. For one there are her gifts and I'm sure there is more than one, and then there are the shifters from La push they are back and the are the ones who have been keeping Isabella safe." I knew with this news Caius was going to have something to say about that and he did not disappoint.

"The shifters are back wow after the Cullen's leave Isabella go and drag up a pack of ancient shifter." He started to laugh I was not expecting that response from him I was expecting him to inquire about the wolves. "Caius what is this I tell you that the wolves are back and all you can say is Isabella found more of the supernatural."

"Aro what do you want me to say they are not like the true children of the moon, and I'm sure it would hurt Isabella to see them killed she is your mate Aro you will not do anything that would cause her pain and I will not go against you, you are my brother if you say it is okay than it is okay." I just looked at my brother and smiled it pleased me to know that he cared for my mate.

"Well brother's I'm sure that Isabella is finished with her lunch by now we will discuss sending out the guard after we let the Cullen's leave, and we introduce Bella to the guard I think it would be best to talk about this with her in the room don't you think brother." Marcus said I thought that would be fine I was happy to go to my Isabella.

"That would be fine I will meet you in the throne room with my Isabella and we will talk with the Cullen's first." With that I walked to the kitchen when I was about at the door I heard Jane laughing and my Isabella beautiful laugh.

"What so funny you to" My Isabella looked at me with a dazzling smile "I was joking with Jane and she got mad and tried to use her power on me and it didn't work she looked so sad." I looked at Jane with a low growl and a hiss so that only Jane could hear.

"You do not use your power on Isabella ever." she looked down and spoke

"Yes master, but it didn't work no body has ever stood while I was using my power." I had to admit that was very interesting it was good to know for sure that she was a mental shield.

"Hello I know your having a conversation right know and that is very rude of you." My Isabella spoke she was so observant when she became immortal no one would get away with anything I smiled at that. " I am sorry you are right that was rude of us now are you finished up in here it is time to go to the throne room." She took a deep breath and nodded her head I look at Jane and told her to go and get the Cullen's as she left I picked her up and ran to the throne room. When we walked in both Caius, and Marcus was there they spoke to Isabella she smiled and spoke back I sat down and pulled her into my lap just as we were going to continue the conversation the doors open and in walked the Cullen's.

Note I know this chapter is short but the story will be building from here and the chapters will be much longer also it will take a few more hours per chapter so if you could just stay with me

please review

I don't own twilight


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

general pov

When they walked in everything became still all that could be heard is a heart beat and steady breathing. Aro stood and walked down the dais he look from Alice to Edward no one spoke for a few seconds every one began to become confused why was nothing happening.

Edward broke the silence "Aro why cant I hear your thoughts nor Caius or Marcus what is going on here." Immediately Aro grabbed his hand once he let go of Edwards hand he grabbed Alice hand out of nowhere Aro began to laugh. Caius spoke "Brother what is going on here" Aro looked to Caius " you will never believe it brother it seems we underestimate my dare Isabella." Everyone looked at Aro those who didn't know what was going on looked confused including Isabella.

"What do you mean Aro" said Alice

" Yes Aro I would like to no what's going on" said Bella it would seem that there is some that was forgot in there conversation Aro looked to Bella "I sorry dare there was so much that needed to be talked about and with the information you gave me I lost track of a few thing."

"Its ok do you think this is some thing that I would like to discuss in private." She looked so calm what an intriguing human "Its about how your able to block our gifts" said Aro he looked at her waiting to see what the answer was so was every body else.

Isabella sat up straighter took a look around the room "Everyone leave but Jane Alec and of course..." She trialed off and looked at the Cullen's and the other brothers. She said this with so much authority everyone just stood there looking from her to Aro you could tell that they didn't know what to do before Aro or anyone could speak Bella spoke.

"I said leave now" and with that the door flow open ever vampire but those she ask left.

"Now Aro tell me what is this you are talking about"

"Well you know that neither Edward nor I can read your thought, and now we know that Jane power don't work on you so that would mean Alec don't work on you. Right now you are some how blocking Alice from seeing the future and Edward cant hear my mind nor that of by brothers or Jane's, but I can still read his and it would seem that the physical shield I thought you had just made an appearance."

Edward spoke " impossible she cant... I mean is that why you want her here so you can gain her power." Aro, and Marcus growled and if looks could kill Edward would be dead again, Bella spoke before any body could. 'You will not disrespect me like that or Aro ever again that is not the reason that I am staying here and you know that I'm sure, I can tell you that you and your family are apart of the reason that I have these powers and before you say it with you self loathing ass it was all the pain and hurt I've been through since you left."

"Bella love I left you to keep you safe I was causing you so much pain by being in your life look what happened on your birthday." Said Edward I couldn't believe he was standing here blaming Jasper and Alice just looked down in shame.

"How dare you blame Jasper for what he is... you know what it doesn't matter you will be leaving to be summoned at a later date Aro please before I do something stupid." Aro ran over to Isabella and picked her up and sat her on his lap "Its ok Isabella, Marcus will you take care of this." Marcus stood up he walked over to Bella and grabbed her hand standing next to her he spoke "Alice, Edward as Bella said you will be living Italy to be summoned at a later time I have here a letter to be given to Carlisle."

Alice spoke "Bella please don't do this I cant see anything you not in a position to make any decision right now I mean think of Charlie your not being smart and make stupid decision we would never let you do anything this crazy just come back home.

Bpov

Aro began to growl and was about to stand but I rubbed his chest and ran my nose up and down his chin he started to calm down and purr. I stood from Aro's lap and walked down the dais before I could reach the first step Jane was beside me I smiled down at her. I looked at Alice for a second then at Edward things were not making since to me if I was right about this my power worked based on my emotions I wanted Alice to see me and if a decision or action is strong enough she cant block a vision. With that she saw everything every letter I wrote she saw my future disappear time and time again so why now I have been in danger life and death. Why if Edward loved me and wanted to keep me safe why leave me in the wood the very place he told me never to go alone he is a vampire so no matter how far he had gotten he heard me following him. Something was not adding up to me they were lying the both of them and somehow they well at least Edward had found a way to hide his thoughts. I didn't know how and I wasn't going to ask because all hell would brake lose, but it will come to me it always does I have always been able to figure things out for now I will tell them just what I think of them.

"Alice" when I said her name I could feel something around me flex there was only steel in my voice.

"Alice I'm not in a position to make decision in my life just because you cant see, and do you think I have forgotten my father." Me and Jane walked closer to both of them and spoke low enough so that only the three of them could hear.

"I think I know a little more about what you see and don't see Alice." She looked at me shocked and a little scared Edward eyes got a little darker and I said to him just as low "Oh don't think she is the only one I have come to know and _think_ of with just a little more care." Before they could say anything I spoke up so that all could hear. "I don't think either of you are in a position to tell me what I can and cant do Alice you don't even have Jasper back because you would not blame him for what happened on my birthday he is an empath, and you all felt the thirst when I got that paper cut so he had to deal with that and he didn't come after me until Edward throw me into a table full of crystal. I'm sure you didn't think about the fact that I am Edwards singer so that had to be to much for him that's six vampire's on top of his on thirst and one of the feel the call of a singer if you ask me he did pretty damn well."

Alice looked shocked as if she couldn't believe I would say something to her like that well I did she used her gift without caution and to control how a person dress for crying out loud, how could I have ever spent so much time with her it was like her and Edward were trying to keep me on a leach. The more I thought about it the more pissed I became, but this time I knew what was happening when my vision started to go red , so I focused on that energy and felt it pull around me I want to release it but I didn't know what would happen. I know that Aro could see my discomfort but I didn't want him right now I couldn't lose all my anger but I needed to calm down so I turned to Marcus he felt like a Father to me some one I could turn to when I needed. He smiled and walked to me I saw that he was going to reach for Aro hand and he was doing it slow enough so that I would know to let Aro see. Even with me doing that I still didn't want Edward to read their thought's I turned around to watch Edwards face to make sure that my power worked how I wanted it his was focused I knew he didn't see anything when I felt Marcus hand on my shoulder.

I still wanted some answer from Edward without causing trouble I really need that "Edward I don't lo..." before I could get another word out he interrupted me.

"Bella please be sensible about this your under a lot of stress and making bad decision's your throwing your life away to be here with monsters." That did it he pissed me off before he could say another word Edward was in the air I could see a blue transparent bubble wrapped around him I knew that it must be my physical shield, but that didn't stop me I pulled it tighter around him and I could feel him struggle everything in the room faded but him.

"Monsters Edward you call them monsters I would call a man a monster when he leave the lady he love in the woods I would call a man a monster when he brake her heart in the worst way imaginable by telling her that she isn't good enough making her self esteem shit I would call a man a monster when he not only brake her heart but take her family away to leave her abandoned. You stand here and call them monster when these are the very ones who protect your way of life I know what it feels like to come in contact in with a monster I felt it for months after you left it broke my heart it felt like there was a hole in my chest and because everything around bring back memories it feels like its being ripped apart over and over again.

At that moment Edward began so scream and I could feel my self pump that pain in to shield I loosened it from around him a little and he fell to the ground. "That is the kind of pain that a monster leave behind I was in even more pain because I had to watch my father watch me wake in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares of Laurent and Victoria and not eating for day at a time getting sick when I did then I find out that my best friend is a shifter a big ass shifter. Then I remembered what you said when you left me in the woods you have to be strong for Charlie and you were right so I became a zombie I felt nothing I said nothing I did nothing. I started to fill my shield with the feelings of despair, nothingness, loneliness, emptiness "stop Bella please" please that was the same thing I said but I did stop I took a deep breath and looked around me.

I saw that there was also a shield that was just around me and Edward outside of it stood Aro, Marcus Caius, Felix, and Demetri. Jane was standing a little behind the rest with a hand on Alice I looked back at Edward "I'm not some silly little girl Edward I wasn't when I met you but for some reason I let you control me you and Alice, but that is all over now when I was with you I could never be myself around you I will say what you said in the woods when you left about us not being right for each so I'm going to do one last thing that you want me do I'm going to move on." I smiled at him and looked back at the others I wanted to know if they could hear me so I walked to the edge of the shield that was around both me and the ass. I looked at Aro and asked can you hear me he spoke.

"Yes _mia bella,_ can you let your shield down now I want to make sure your okay you have had it up for awhile your shield up for some time now I'm sure you would like to get through the rest of the day so that you can rest." It felt like something was dissolving in a moment Aro and Marcus was standing next to me Aro was running his hand over my body and Marcus was looking very concerned "I'm fine really I am a little tired and hunger but I'm fine."

"Bella you still have the shield around Edward why don't you release it " said Caius I did has he asked and Felix took a hold of his shoulder. Aro picked me up and sat me on his throne I sat all they back back in the seat but it was very uncomfortable be cause of the designs that were carved in the chair I sat up and slumped on the around bring back memories it feels like its being ripped apart over and over again.

"Isabella what is wrong are you ok..." began Aro but Marcus interrupted "and don't say your fine cause we can see that your not tell us what we need to get for you." They were so sweet trying to make sure that I had all I needed I didn't want to be to much trouble but I knew that I wasn't they were vampire's'

"Thank you this chair is beautiful but very uncomfortable if I could have a pillow that would be great, and something to drink and eat maybe both water and juice." Aro called Heidi and told her all that I needed but I was starting to get really drained shortly after that she came back when I comfortable Marcus spoke.

"Now, Alice and Edward will be leaving" He walked over to her and handed her what I could only assume the letter to Carlisle. "Tell Carlisle that we will be contacting him at some point I would suggest that you go home and stay with the family the whole family"

Both of the nodded and Felix and Demetri walked them out I took a deep breath they were leaving and I was not going back with them. I would not see my family my father or Jacob again I was sad but this was my life now and I wasn't mad about it I had a strong family Aro who I think I was falling in love Marcus who was turning into a father figure Caius I wasn't really sure about him yet but he was nice to me so that was something, and Jane who could be a little sister I knew that I would like it here.

"Love do you have it in you to meet the guard right know and after that I will take you to the room and you can sleep." I nodded as long as I didn't have to stand that would be fine I just want this day to be over with too and maybe I can fall asleep in Aro arms I smiled to myself and saw at least fifty vampire's walk in to the room. Marcus stood to my right while Caius sat back in is chair and had the scowl on his face looking out at the guard.

"Dare ones I would like you to meet Isabella she will be staying here and to be treated with every respect, you will protect her while she is human as you would protect one of us." He pointed to himself and the other kings he spoke with so much power and it was hot but I couldn't think about that not for a minute. "If any harm comes to Isabella that person will pay with second death."

Some one spoke up then "You will kill a vampire for that of a weak human..." Not even the kings could get to the girl fast enough before she was rolling on the ground in pain I look over at Jane and she had a look of pure death on her face.

"Jane" called out Aro but she didn't stop I knew she was upset so I called out to her "Jane please come here and leave her alone" she came to stand next to me and I patted her hand "Its ok Jane she doesn't know me yet nobody do but it was very rude of her to same those things about be and I appreciate you standing up for me now who are you lady." I asked, she said that her name is Kelly but it looked like she didn't like me talking to her or asking her questions there was even after what just happen I really didn't have time for this and have another female hating me I mean I'm strong but she didn't have any reason to hate me already and I could tell that she did.

"Can you come up her Kelly" she rolled her eyes I could believe this chick I wanted to know what are problem was when she got to the bottom of the dais I looked over to Aro he looked back at me and nodded he knew what I wanted he grabbed her hand after a few seconds he started to growl. Both Marcus and Caius stood and moved just in front of me.

"What is it Aro what has you so angry" said Caius

"It would seem that Kelly will be trying to get rid of Isabella she think that she will get in the way of gaining my affection. She don't like the fact that we are protecting Isabella she want to hurt her" Marcus growled a feral growl and so did Jane and Caius, Aro just looked really pissed of like he was ready to rip her head off.

"Let me say this and you all hear me Isabella is my mate and your soon to be queen I will not have any harm come to her I will kill any one who will try she is mine." Aro walked up to me and looked at Marcus and Caius as if to ask what they should do with her all I know is that I didn't feel like more vampire's being after me but should she be let go.

"Aro I'm sure now that she know that you have found your mate there cant be any more problems" I looked to Kelly "Isn't that right" before she could say any thing Aro grabbed her hand again.

"She doesn't think your good enough for me and even if you are my mate she will have me and you will not stand in her way, what do you think we should do with her love." I knew that he was making a statement by having me do a ruling in front of the old guard, and this was the time to act as the queen Aro say that I am to be which I'm not really sure I wanted to be a queen but that just comes with being with Aro I stood from my seat and Caius of all people came to stand next to me so that I could lean on him just a little'

"Well you did tell her that I am you mate and she still want to take what is mine and I cant have that you did say that if any harm where to come to me that person will be killed and I know for sure that once a vampire want something they don't stop till they get it..."

"She thinks that because you are leaning onto Caius that it would be easy to kill you." Aro was mad he was holding onto her hand so tight it was starting to crack I was sick of this I was tired and ready to go to be and with all that had happened to day I didn't need this and she was really pissing me off I stood up straighter walking toward where Aro was I could feel Caius following closely behind me but right now my anger was keeping me steady.

"Aro love I trust that you and Marcus and Caius can deal with sending guard to Seattle, I have seen the guard and though I haven't had a chance to talk them I will be here for a long time so I will get to know them." I turned to Kelly and I felt my shield flex and incase her she had know idea what she had done I was already mad at a lot of people and now she was trying to take my life and my mate.

"Weak you think I'm weak I have been through more shit in my life and I am still here and now you stand here telling me your going to take what's mine." I tightened my shield around her, her skin was starting to crack it came to me that my shield was strong enough to crack vampire skin. Just the thought of her taking Aro from me was making me madder than all hell I started to think about every thing and I could feel heat course through out of nowhere the inside of my shield that was around her went up in flames in no time she was nothing more than a pall of ash.

I could feel myself fall Caius caught me and I went from his arm to Aro I looked up at him and smiled that's all I could do to let him know that I was fine I just needed to rest but I did manage to ask."Aro when your done with every thing will you hold me while I sleep" he looked down at me and lightly kissed my lips.

"I will my love I will hold you until you wake now sleep" and with that I was out

Note I hope you like it so far please review


	8. Chapter 8

Note: sorry I've moved into a new place and I'm settled I can get back to writing. It has been awhile and I have lost a bit of the story I will do my best to make into what I have ment fo it.

Chapter 8

Apov

She was beautiful and powerful the fates have chosen well for me I'm very happy with my Isabella. I couldn't believe that my mate have just killed a vampire and she is still human. That was something I have never seen before not ever and here it was a human could kill a vampire. Me and my brothers were in the study waiting for Felix and Demetri to come back each of us was lost in our own thoughts.

"So Aro what did you see in the bonds for Marcus and Bella." said Caius

I looked up at my brother and smiled "It would seem that they have the relationship of that of father and child"

"Yes I have a reason in this long life of ours I have a daughter to live for and to love." said Marcus with a small smile on his face it was good to see him have emotions again he has been so dead since Didyme passing. Just then we could hear Felix and Demetri coming down the hall we stopped our conversation and waited for them when the door open the both bowed.

"Master" they said at the same time.

"Yes we mentioned for you both and it is very important that you go about this with the utmost care. It would seem that there is a vampire by the name Victoria that has hunted Isabella not only that but my mate think that she is creating a newborn army near there in Seattle go and look and when you have any news call so that we will now what needs done from there." I said to them they nodded their head and was about to leave the office when Caius spoke.

"You both will need to be careful of a pack of shape shifter if you should happen to run into them don't kill them they are very important to Bella. Also if she has a gift the gift of evasion so try to go unnoticed and she might try to lead you to the wolves so if that should happen don't follow she will use you both as bait so she can slip through and cause harm."

Again the both nodded "Yes master"

Marcus spoke next "I have looked into the matter and it would seem by all signs that Bella may have been right I think you should take Chelsea, Afton, maybe Jane and Alec if she will leave Bella can take care of this if you would bring back Victoria and we do hope that you can."

Caius smiled "Jane maybe a hard one she will leave Bella side so i think you might want to tell her that you are going after the one who hunts Bella."

I laughed lightly at that because he was right Jane was almost as protective of Isabella as I was it was good to see that their was some one here that would be a friend to my Isabella being mated to a Vultri king was no easy thing.

"So tell us did you have any problems with the Cullen's " I said so them

"No master the got on the plane and left with out a word."

"Good now go and prepare to leave within the hour." the both left and i looked to my brothers and before i could say anything Caius spoke.

"I think we have taken care of every thing for now brother I am going to go and finish some paper work call if you need anything more."

With that we all went our own way I was going to check on my Isabella I wanted to see her i had to hold her. Things where not going to be the same around here and I know it I was already a changed man.

Epov

She think she could just leave me and that would be the end of it she was wrong she was mine and would always be mine she was made for me and only me. Bella was to smart for her own good I wasnt sure if she knew all of my plan but from what she said in the throne room was not far from knowing. Nobody knew what i had planned not even Alice she may have gotten bits of it but she didn't know what it all ment.

Aro think he can just take what was mine he would pay and pay dare he think he could read all my thoughts but he couldn't I am a mind reader so i know how the mind work I know how to think without have a thought i know how to hide my thoughts with every one around me trying to hide things I've become skilled in the art the fool. But Bella she knew i know she did I saw her face as the wheels was turning in her head she could see many thing but she didn't put everything together until she wanted to she was like no other in that way.

The only question is why didn't she say anything to Aro what did she have to gain by that it really didn't matter because she would pay for disrespecting me she would pay for leaving my side how dare she think she is to good for me. It don't matter that I left her she was mine now she think she has a new home well that would come crumbling down around her and then she will have nobody and she will have choice but to come back to me she will be punished for how she behaved but she will learn.

"Edward the plane has landed we have to go" came Alice voice breaking into my thoughts I looked at her she was just a pawn in my game but an important one "sorry Alice just thinking about Bella I don't know what is going to happen to her being there with those monsters I was supposed to protect her Alice now look where she is." I had thought of something "by the way Alice what did Bella mean when she said i know what you see and don't see I thought that was the was the only vision you had of Bella her jumping off the cliff."

Alice looked down at her hand she was blocking her thoughts from me so I could see what she was thinking instead of letting me into her mind she said

"I was getting vision of Bella she was doing bad she looked like the living dead and i don't mean that to be funny she really did look like a walking zombie she would write me letters all the time two sometime three times a day she was lost and sad all the time her pain was so strong and it was because of the strong emotions behind her actions that pushed past the block I had up. Sometimes her future would go blank all together and I wasnt sure if it was because something had happened to her I know the first time it happened I was out hunting I didn't know what to do so I waited and a few hours later she would come back I didn't know what was happening when those time came I thought maybe she was thinking about taking her life but then wouldn't. When I went to see Charlie after I saw her jump I found out that I couldn't see the wolves the half breeds.

You told me not to look and I wasnt it was just coming to me I didn't say anything because I didn't want to cause the family any more hurt and pain so I just kept it all to myself I wasnt going to tell you that she had died for many years but Rose did that of her own will. I'm sorry Edward I didn't see any of this coming I really didn't I didn't know that Aro would want to keep Bella."

I wasnt mad at her I was pissed at myself now I was nowhere near close to completing my plan but i may thing of some thing as we walked out of the airport only Jasper, Carlisle and Esmé was waiting Rose and him i took it for Carlisle mind had run off after they found out that Isabella had to stay in Italy. Little did they know they would have to come back and when the did I would have a lot to say to them to her that bitch what gave her any right.

It was a quick and silent drove home and once we got there Carlisle read the letter he was blocking his mind so that I couldn't see what the letter said but he did call a family meeting.

"Alice why don't you call Rose and Emmet and tell them to come back tell them they don't have a choice in the matter and they are just going t have to deal with Edward after that come back." Said Carlisle

"Carlisle what did the letter say" spoke Esmé she was always the sweet one never thought bad of anyone and that was a fault we were vampire not human but it always worked in my favor.

"We will talk about it for now we have to wait till Rose and Emmet to come home but we will talk about what happened with Bella while you all were in Italy." He looked at me and just then Alice came back.

"They will be here in two days Carlisle the went to Rio"

"Ok well i was just asking Edward to tell me all that has happened while in Vultri"

"I can tell you this for sure Bella has a very strong gift and even now I can't see the future when it comes to her or the Vutri"

Carlisle was shocked and asked many questions of both me and Alice but there were a few thing she was leaving out and I knew that there where a few thing she didn't want to come out. Jasper could feel that she was hiding something but he didn't say any thing about it he has been with her for so long so if she wanted to she would have told them. All i know is I hand to think of a new plan that will get me Bella back and take dow the Vultri at the same time and i will but for now i will play the good son.


End file.
